Love and War
by DxMoMx
Summary: James likes Lily, but she is a Prefect, and he is a Marauder. How will he ever get the oposition to fall for him?


A/N: Enjoy, and please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
  
"No please take me first" someone screamed A green flash of light flashed and Lily Evans awoke with a start. Tears dripped down her eyes, her hands were clammy, and she was breathing hard. She wiped the sweat and tears off her face and attempted to even her breathing.  
  
That was the third time that week that Lily had had that horrid dream. And yet 'Dream?' Lily thought to herself and scoffed, 'No it was no dream, more like a nightmare, or even in some strange way a memory. But no, defiantly not a dream.  
  
Lily wiped the last of the tears out of her eyes, she didn't even know why she was crying, but somehow she felt strangely connected to the people talking in the dream. She glanced at the clock, 3:30a.m. Realizing she would never get back to sleep, she hesitantly crawled out of bed and slipped on her dressing gown. Lily opened the door to the sixth year's girl's dorm softly, not wanting to wake any of her roommates.  
  
The Gryffindor common room was aglow with the fire still blazing kept alive by magic. She, of course, was the only inhabitant at this hour in the morning. Lily took out one of her favorite muggle books and began reading.  
  
About fifteen minutes later she heard the common room door slide open. Immediately her head turned in the direction of the door. At first there was nothing there, then in an instant three boys were standing there, laughing, obviously unaware of her presence in the room. Lily's eyes narrowed once she recognized who they were, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Three of the four marauders.  
  
"Wow, Moony was really harsh tonight on you Padfoot" James breathed.  
  
"I know I thought" Sirius immediately stopped as he finally noticed the red head's presence. Peter and James followed his gaze to Lily, and their eyes widened.  
  
"Have fun tonight Boys?" Lily said with venom. "I'm sure Professor McGonagall will love to find out about your little escapade after curfew."  
  
They immediately regained his composure, "I'm not so sure you'd want to do that Evans" Sirius said.  
  
"Give me a reason not to Black" she spat.  
  
"Fine go ahead," he said then turned to Peter and James, "Well Boys I think we've found our new target for pranks."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes they could pull good pranks, but she wasn't scared. "You shouldn't threaten a Prefect Black."  
  
"You should learn to mind your own business Evans," James finally spoke up in defense of his friend, but looked hesitant to do it. He had been after Lily for a while, and like her a lot, but Sirius was his friend.  
  
Lily looked a little taken aback at his sudden coldness, but shrugged it off, what did she care? She didn't like him. He was arrogant, selfish, and conceited.  
  
Lily glared at all of them before retreating up the stairs, she had her mind made up, she would tell McGonagall tomorrow.  
  
She went back into her bed, and began thinking of the marauders. Though James Potter had bad qualities, she had to admit he wasn't so bad. He could be nice, smart, and funny. None of the marauders were really that bad.  
  
Sirius was funny, and lighthearted. He had black hair that fell in his face, baby blue eyes, and a smile that could melt a girls heart, and he knew it. Sirius was known for his much heartbreak he caused, Lily often had to comfort the girls he had dumped after only a week of a relationship. Sirius claimed he wasn't a player though, just couldn't make up his mind when it came to girls. Him and James combined had probably dated most of the girls in the school.  
  
James had black untidy hair, deep hazel eyes, and a smile that girls found adorable. The there was the way he was loyal to his friends. He was the leader of their group, the marauders. Lily let out a small sigh, then immediately scolded herself for thinking of him again.  
  
Her mind began to wander to other things. 'I wonder where Remus was today' she thought. Remus Lupin was another marauder, but nicer then the rest. He had dusty blonde hair, deep grey eyes, and a tired look. He and Lily were good friends though, much to James's jealousy.  
  
Lily unconsciously drifted back to sleep, but instead of having the wicked nightmare again she dreamt of a boy with untidy black hair.  
  
The next morning the Marauders were all discussing last night's events at Gryffindor table.  
  
"Can you believe it, it was like she didn't even care that we were going to prank her!" Sirius complained to an exhausted looking Remus, "She needs to learn to respect the marauders!"  
  
Peter immediately nodded obediently.  
  
"Leave her alone Sirius" James said. Sirius immediately stopped ranting, James was the unofficial leader of the marauders and what he said pretty much went, so Sirius kept quite and sent disapproving looks to James.  
  
"Remus do you think you can talk to her for us?" James asked, "If she tells McGonagall she might suspect something," he continued.  
  
"Yeah I'll talk to her Prongs, It's my fault you were out so late anyways.  
  
"That's what friends do," a scared looking Peter spoke up.  
  
Remus smiled gratefully at them, then got up and made his way to where Lily was sitting with Alice Faucet, Frank Longbottem's girlfriend.  
  
"Hey Lily," he said as he slid into the seat next to her.  
  
"I know what your doing Remus and it wont work," Lily huffed, "I'm going after breakfast to turn those wankers in."  
  
He sighed, "Alice do think you could excuse us for a minute please?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, I was just about to go talk to Frank anyway" she smiled at Lily and walked away.  
  
"Listen Lily, I know you don't like them, but please, please, don't turn them in. They were out last night as a favor to me, if you have to turn anyone in, turn me in!" he pleaded.  
  
The look on Remus's face was enough to melt Lily's heart, "All right Remus I won't turn anyone in, but next time they won't be so lucky," she said.  
  
"Thanks Lily, I really owe you." He said with a grateful smile.  
  
"It's ok," she responded, "Just get some sleep you look like you could really use it."  
  
Remus put is arm around her in a half hug, and got up from the table. He noticed James glaring at him, he had probably seen him hug Lily. Remus sighed, James was taking this obsession a little far. He had put five guys in the hospital wing already for just talking to Lily.  
  
Remus sat down next to James and across from Sirius and Peter. "You guys are lucky Lily likes me, next time make sure you are alone before you take your cloak off," Remus stressed.  
"Does this mean no pranks?" Sirius said looking slightly disappointed.  
  
"Not on Lily," James said, "But Snape and Malfoy are still fair game."  
  
Sirius immediately brightened up at this, and the rest of breakfast was spent planning their latest prank on the two Slytherins. 


End file.
